Sentiments
by Mentalist Love
Summary: <html><head></head>quand l'ex de Pike revient le voir, ce dernier organise un repas et une partie de billard, avec Jane Lisbon Pike et son ex, alors trahison, sentiments non dévoilés et disputes son au rendez-vous.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Au FBI, un soir un vendredi plus précisément dans les alentours de 17h00, une dame arriva près de Patrick Jane. Le beau blond toujours allongé dans son sofa ne la remarqua pas.

-excusez-moi ?

Jane se réveilla doucement pour une fois qu'il arrivait à s'endormir il fallait qu'il se fasse dérangé. Il se redressa en position assise et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Mmh… c'est dur…

-Je suis désolée de vous réveillé Monsieur.

-C'est pas grave. Jane détailla d'abord le FBI il était presque vide l'heure du café certainement, puis ensuite il détailla son interlocuteur ou plutôt son interlocutrice, ''ouais pas mal'' pensa t'il blonde aux yeux bleu près d'un mètre soixante-cinq, mince et bien habillée

-Je cherche Monsieur Pike, vous savez ou je peux le trouver

Lisbon, la belle brunette revint avec son café

-Bonjour, dit-elle a l'égard de la blonde

-Bonjour, lui répondit-elle

Jane reprit la parole

-Euh… c'est Marcus Pike que vous cherchez ?

Cela eut l'intention d'attirer Térésa

-Oui c'est lui, je sais qu'il travaille ici

-Et bien il n'est pas dans cet étage c'est celui du dessous

-Ah ! Mince l'étage du dessous vous dites ?

-Oui, vous voulez que je vous y accompagne ?

-Euh ça serait très aimable à vous

Patrick lui offrit un sourire et se leva de son fauteuil, il commença à enfilait sa veste

-Vous connaissez bien Marcus ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse

Jane remarqua bien qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom

-Non mais cette femme, il pointa Lisbon du doigt, elle le connait très bien, Lisbon sourit gêné à la jeune femme et regarda Jane avec un regard noir mais qu'est ce qu'il avait à toujours la mettre mal à l'aise quand il s'agissait de Pike. Et à se que j'ai pu entendre vous aussi vous le connaissez

-Euh… oui, je suis son… amie dit-elle en regardant Lisbon sachant très bien que cette femme était celle de Marcus

-Ah ! Son amie… dit-il moqueur il n'y croyait pas beaucoup. Patrick Jane dit-il en présentant sa main

-Éléonore Smith lui répondit-elle en emprisonnant sa main

-Bon alors on va voir Marcus

-Oui

Jane emboita le pas et Éléonore le suivit

-Alors, commença Jane, pourquoi vous voulez le voir vous êtes son ''amie'' vous devez certainement savoir ou il habite

-Juste une petite question la dame que l'on a vu tout à l'heure c'est sa petite amie ?

-Térésa ? Oui c'est sa petite amie, ils se connaissent que depuis un trois et quelques poussières

Un petit '' ah '' fut la seule réponse de la blonde, un peu gêné de demandé sa à un homme qu'elle ne connait presque pas

-Pourquoi cette attention particulière ?

-Je… oh comme ça

-Vous êtes son ex-compagne n'est ce pas ?

-Je… oui

-Ah

Un petit sourire très discret apparu sur les lèvres du consultant, il aurait peut être une chance de récupéré Térésa ou même juste de retarder le départ pour Washington et avoir une chance de lui dire combien il l'aime


	2. Chapter 2

-Éléonore ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bonjour peut être ?

-Euh… oui bonjour

-Notre repas des six mois tu as oublié ? répondit-elle légèrement énervée

-Oh mince j'ai complètement oublié, je… je suis vraiment désolé

Jane était dans l'incompréhension totale alors comme ça il se voyait tout les six mois et Pike aurait oublié

-Je t'ai appelé au moins cinq fois je suis même venue chez toi mais tu n'étais pas la

-Désolé de vous interrompre, je vais vous laisser. Mademoiselle, Pike, au revoir

-Au revoir, répondirent t-ils en cœur

-Viens Éléonore on va parler en privé, il y a des gens qui nous regardent

- Oui, rétorqua-t-elle un peu calmé

Jane descendit et s'assit confortablement sur son sofa

-C'est qui cette femme, Jane ?

-C'est Éléonore Smith dit-il avec un sourire

-Jane…

-Quoi ?

-Ba…

-Pike vous le dira certainement ce soir dans le lit quand vous serez en train de vous câliné… dit-il en s'allongeant une pointe de jalousie naissant

Lisbon prit une couleur rouge tomate ''mais qu'est ce qu'il a en se moment celui la'' se dit-elle

-Jane dites le moi tout de suite

-Sinon vous allez me donner la fessé ? Rit-il

-Jane arrêtez ça tout de suite et dites moi qui est cette femme

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Qui est-elle ?

-Arrêter quoi ?

-Qui est-elle ? rétorqua-t-elle en haussant la voix et en prononçant chaque syllabe

-Vous êtes très jalouse et possessive vous le saviez ça ?

-Arg qu'est ce que vous m'agacé !

Elle était rouge de colère, Jane quant à lui se dit que peut être il avait était trop loin qui ne serait pas jaloux si on voyait une personne connaitre et approché celui qu'on aime, lui-même était jaloux envers Pike.

-C'est… c'est son ex

-Quoi ?

Elle c'était radoucie et avait reprit une couleur normale en moins de 3 secondes

-Oui c'est l'ex compagne de Pike et ils se font un repas tout les six mois sauf que la il a… comment dire il a … oublié et elle était un peu beaucoup en colère, ça chauffe en bas

-Ah…

Après un gros blanc, Lisbon c'était rassit à son bureau

-Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir oublié je…

-C'est pas grave mais comment dire…

-Tu aimerais remettre ça ?

-Oui, répondit-elle un peu gêné

-Euh oui mais comment dire j'ai une petite amie, notre relation ne dure que depuis un trois donc… elle est un peu fragile tu comprends ? Un hochement de tête fit avancer Pike dans son explication. Et tu sais qu'inviter son ex avec sa femme c'est un peu gênant donc se serait bien que tu invites aussi ton petit copain

-J'en ai pas, je ne vois personne, Marcus

-… Et tu ne connais pas quelqu'un dans la région qui pourrait jouer ton petit copain ?

-Marcus… tu sais bien que je ne connais personne ici le seul homme que je connais c'est toi et cet homme qui m'a accompagné ici, Patrick… Patrick Jane je crois

-Mais on a qu'a l'invité Térésa et lui se connaissent

-Térésa ?

-Ma petite amie.

-Ah… oui et ah ! C'est la femme que j'ai vu toute à l'heure avec Monsieur Jane

-Oui certainement elle est brune aux yeux vert et petite

-Oui et même Monsieur Jane avait dit qu'elle te connaissait beaucoup

-Ba oui c'est ma compagne, sourit-il

Elle lui rendit son sourire et continua à parler

-Et bien oui tu peux l'inviter c'est chez toi tu fais ce que tu veux

-Tu n'auras plus qu'a essayé de le draguer attention ça va être difficile, il est célibataire pour information

-Euh… oui d'accord

Elle perdit un peu de son sourire à l'idée de draguer un autre gars que Marcus qui était sa principale motivation à venir ici elle n'avait pas parcouru 800 Kilomètres pour rien

-En plus il est plutôt beau gosse et gentil tu verras

-Oui dit-elle avec un sourire

-Et bien à ce soir si t'es libre ?

-Oui parfait de toute façon je ne vais nulle part d'autre que chez toi

-Ok à ce soir

-A ce soir Marcus.

Elle le regarda quitté la salle d'interrogatoire. Cela allé être plus difficile que prévu de le récupérait


	3. Chapter 3

Jane se releva une énième fois de son fauteuil pour allait se faire un thé, il marcha vers la cuisine du FBI la pénétra et y vit Lisbon se préparant un café encore une fois

-ça va Lisbon ?

-Ah Jane euh…Oui ça va et vous ?

-ça va très bien

Après quelques secondes de silence les deux collègues se lancèrent en même temps

-Désolé(e)

-Oh allez-y lui dit-elle

-Non, honneur aux femmes

Elle baissa le regard et rougit très légèrement

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir crié tout à l'heure je n'avais pas à vous le demandé c'était…

-pas très grave, la coupa t-il. J'ai l'habitude vous savez. Et moi désolé d'avoir était trop loin encore une fois

-J'ai l'habitude aussi souri-t-elle

-On a aussi l'habitude de s'excuser à chaque fois. Alors on est quitte ?

-On est quitte

Ils se sourirent et se dévorèrent du regard. Quand Marcus pénétra lui aussi dans la cuisine ou se trouver Jane et Lisbon

-Oh je dérange peut-être ?

-Hein ? Euh… non pas du tout on parlait, tu veux… ?

-Te parlais, s'il te plait

-Oui bien sur. Jane vous pouvez…

-Oui… je… j'y vais

Il prit sa tasse de thé et partit dans l'open space.

-C'est qui cette femme

-C'est… c'est une amie… c'est Éléonore Smith

-C'est qu'une amie ?

-Et tu es partie t'imaginer quoi la ? Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle

-Que c'est ton ex par exemple ? Sentant la jalousie monter en elle

-Je… comment tu sais ?

-Alors tu m'as menti

-Oui, on a eu une aventure ensemble mais je n'ai plus de sentiments pour cette femme c'est toi que j'aime. Je suis désolé te t'avoir menti vraiment

-… C'est pas grave et comment je savais que c'était ton ex j'ai demandé à Jane ne lui en veut pas je l'ai forcé

-(sourire) En parlant de Jane et mon ex j'ai quelque chose à te demander

Quelque chose à demandé sur Jane et son ex ? Qu'est ce qu'il va me redemandé celui la

-Euh… oui vas-y

-Et bien comment dire avec mon ex je l'ai quitté car je voulais que l'on reste ami seulement, mais tout les six mois on fait un petit repas pour se donner des nouvelles. C'était hier mais j'étais chez toi et j'ai complètement oublié et donc tout à l'heure je lui ai proposé de venir ce soir. Elle a parcouru 800 Kilomètres. Cela serait bête qu'elle reparte sans avoir fait se qu'elle était venu faire.

-Ah euh… oui, oui bien sur, enfin…

-Et pour pas qu'il y a de malaise… tu pourras invitait quelqu'un

-Ba qui ?

-Jane par exemple

Jane ? Oh non ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses et pourquoi on irait inviter Jane

-Hein ! Non !

-Pourquoi

-Euh… je ne sais pas mais… euh…, bégaya-t-elle mal à l'aise

-Ba pourquoi pas ?

-Euh… oui tu vas lui demandé ?

-Mais tu as peur de lui ou quoi ?

-Non mais je ne l'ai jamais invité et il se fera un plaisir de me taquiner là-dessus

-Ah donc tu as peur

-Non ! Bon d'accord je vais aller lui demandé, dit-elle après un moment de réflexion

- Merci ma chérie

Il se pencha pour l'embrassé mais Lisbon partit de la cuisine sans l'embrassé, c'est ce qui s'appelle se prendre un gros vent. En se moment elle n'aimait plus trop embrasser son petit ami à chaque fois elle avait l'image de Jane en tête. Elle doutait de ses sentiments pour ces deux hommes. Jane était impossible en amour mais en ce moment il avait l'air d'être un autre homme il est plus gentil ( quand il ne s'agit pas de Pike ) il est attentionné et Pike lui il est gentil, il fait attention à elle… En attendant elle partit rejoindre Jane. Il était assis sur son sofa les bras croisés les yeux dans le vide un sourire aux lèvres

-Jane ?

- ? Hein, oui euh… oui Lisbon ça va ?

-Oui, vous ?

-Je… oui ça va je pensé c'est tout

-Ah quoi ?

-Oh rien j'étais dans les vapes

-D'accord. Dites ?

-Oui ?

-Je…je

-Vous ?

-Marcus m'a annoncé tout à l'heure que son ex venait manger chez nous pour le '' repas des six mois '' comme vous dites et ba… j'ai dit oui et il m'a dit que pour pas qu'il y est de malaise je pouvais inviter quelqu'un que je connais… mais je ne savais pas qui. Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle et reprit : Donc il m'a dit que je pouvais vous inviter… et donc ba… j'ai dit oui

-Pour faire plus court, vous me demandez de venir chez vous manger avec votre copain et son ex ?

-Euh… oui, dit-elle gêner trouvant un intérêt soudain pour ses pieds

-Euh… et bien non

-Non ?

-Je vous ai fait peur hein ? Mais bien sur que c'est oui

Elle lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en rigolant

-Mais euh…

-Mais euh… l'imita t'il

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amis. Mais Jane le brise bien vite

-Au faite c'est quand ?

-C'est ce soir

-Ce soir ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Oui. Son ex a fait 800 Kilomètres et ils se voient qu'une fois tout les 6 mois comme vous le savait donc… elle n'a pas beaucoup de temps et ils se sont quittés pour rester des amis donc c'est normale.

-Ah d'accord bon et bien je serais là, à ce soir je vais me changer me faire tout propre

-Oui

Elle le regarda partir, prendre l'ascenseur appuyé sur le bouton s'engouffrer a l'intérieur, lui sourire avant que les portes ne se referment. C'était la première fois qu'elle le regardé de cette façon, qu'elle remarqué c'est petit détails, qu'elle remarqué à quel point il était beau

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ça fait toujours plaisir mais si ils sont négatifs ! :D**

Bas du formulaire


	4. Chapter 4

Jane était dans sa vieille DS bleu. Il avait changé de tenu pour sortir du placard un jean bleu foncé délavé, une chemise bleu ciel et des chaussures de ville, une tenue qu'il n'avait pas mis depuis longtemps, des siècles au moins et qui faisait ressortir ses beau yeux bleu

DING DONG

Déjà arrivait vers 20 heures avec un petit cadeau en main pour ne pas arrivait les mains vides

-Ah Jane il… ne m-manquait plus que… vous bégaya-t-elle

Elle le regarda de haut en bas c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait en jean et ça lui allait à merveille, oh non le repas va être vraiment difficile à tenir avec un homme aussi beau près de moi. Se dit-elle

-Oh je suis en retard ?

-Euh… non… non pas du tout…vous êtes...

Elle hésita entre lui dire qu'il était terriblement sexy et qu'elle se fasse harcelé avec ça pour le reste de sa vie ou ne rien dire. Elle décida de ne rien dire, bien sur

-Vous êtes… en jean

-Oui pas mal non ?

-Euh… oui

-Vous me trouvez beau ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Non… ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… j'ai dit que ça vous allez bien. Bon aller rentrez

-Oui merci, au faites ça c'est pour vous pour le fait de ne pas arriver les mains vides

-Oh merci venez, je vais l'ouvrir

Jane et Lisbon rentrèrent dans la maison de Marcus et ils purent y voir ce dernier à coté de la belle blonde très proche l'un l'autre

FLASH BACK

DING DONG

-Je vais répondre ça ne peut être que Jane dit Lisbon

-Oui vas-y, répondit Pike

Une fois la brunette disparu du champ de vision des deux ex-compagnons celui-ci se retourna vers elle

-Bon et bien ça va commencer

-Oui ça va aller ?

-Oui pourquoi ça irai pas ?

-Non comme ça

Éléonore se rapprocha de Pike elle n'était pas loin de ses lèvres quand CLAC la porte d'entrer claqua pour laissé apparaitre le beau blond avec Térésa, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, elle était juste dingue de lui !

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Tout les quatre se retrouvèrent à se regarder une rouge de gêne, l'autre de colère, un tout pal de se qui vient de se passer et un autre qui jubile intérieurement

-Bon et bien avancez, dit Pike pour faire oublier se malaise

-Oui

-Alors mettaient la ou vous le voulez

Jane et Éléonore se mirent à coté, tendis que le couple se mirent en face, Jane en face de Lisbon et Pike en face de son ex. Lisbon revint avec l'apéritif, elle regarda Jane qui celui-ci détaillé la maison de fond en comble. Pike et Éléonore s'évitait du regard. Petit à petit la parole reprit grâce à Jane bien sur toujours la pour décoincé une situation gênante.

-Alors Monsieur Jane vous êtes marié

-Appelez-moi Patrick ou Jane à la rigueur mais pas Monsieur Jane, lui dit-il avec un sourire à faire craqué n'importe qu'elle femme se qui marcha sur Éléonore qui était sous le charme que dégage le consultant. Et non je ne suis pas marié

-Alors pourquoi avez-vous une alliance ?

-Je… suis veuf

-Ah… pardon je suis désolée je ne voulais pas être curieuse…

-Pour tant vous l'avez était, lui sourit-il

-Je… oui

Jane arrêta de la regardait et se concentra plutôt sur une Lisbon qui avala d'un trait son verre de champagne

-Je vais chercher le plat

-Je viens avec toi chéri

Se surnom donna a Jane et Éléonore un frisson glacé. Pike se leva débarrassa les quelques petites choses à rembarqué et partit avec elle dans la cuisine

-Et, Térésa ça va ? lui dit-il en l'attrapant par le bras

Elle ne lui répondit pas non elle lui envoya un regard noir

- Tu crois que je ne vois rien ?!

-De quoi ?

-Quand on est entré, tu crois que je ne l'ai pas vu le malaise qui avait parce que vous alliez vous embrasser ?

- On n'allait pas s'embrassé… menti le brun

-Ah oui ?

-Bon d'accord elle allait m'embrassé mais j'allais la repoussait…

Térésa ne l'écoutait même plus elle ne voulait pas l'entendre dire ses excuses à deux balles

-Térésa revient

-Qui se serre en premier ?

-Elle, dit Jane voyant Lisbon encore plus à cran que quand il l'énerve

-D'accord

Elle servit la pouf**** selon elle et après Jane, elle se servit et laissa Pike se servir tout seul

- Tu ne me sers pas ?

-Tu peux le faire tout seul, t'es grand non ?

Jane toussa dans sa serviette pour retenir son éclat de rire. La blonde lui lança un regard noir mais au fond d'elle, elle se dit qu'elle ne la peu être pas totalement perdu et Pike regarda les deux invités d'un air gêné. La fin du plat se termina bien, une petite pause leurs feraient le plus grand bien, avec tous se qu'ils avaient englouti et surtout tous se qu'ils avaient bus.

-Je vais aux toilettes je reviens tout de suite, prévint Marcus

-A tout de suite, répondit son ex maintenant sur de ses sentiments envers lui

-Alors vous faites quoi comme travail dans la vie ? Demanda Jane

-Je suis secrétaire dans une Bank de ma ville

-Super boulot sa

-Oui. Elle pausa la question qui lui bruler les lèvres depuis qu'elle a commencé le repas : Dites vous… vous avez déjà eu une relation tout les deux ?

-Non ! Répondirent en même temps les deux collègues

Ils se regardèrent Jane souriait comme à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, Lisbon elle rougit et baissa son regard dans son assiette vide, Éléonore les regarda à tour de rôle elle en était sur il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Pike revint :

-Vous jouez au billard Jane ?

-ça m'arrive, je connais les règles

-Ah

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai un billard dans la pièce à coté, on pourrait faire une partie si ça vous dit

-Ouais parfait on y va ?

Une bonne petite partie de billard, pour lui en mettre plein la vue ! se dit Jane

**A suivre ! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

-Je joue avec Térésa et vous avec Éléonore ? Proposa Pike

-Non je joue avec Jane, dit Lisbon se qui surpris le beau blond mais il en dit rien, elle n'avait pas du tout envie de joué avec Marcus se qui n'est pas pour déplaire à la blonde

-Si tu veux, soupira le brun, il était en train de la perdre. Qui commence ?

-Vous, dit Jane

-Comme vous voudrez

La partie commença Pike tira un bon coup dans le triangle et une boule pleine, il rejoua une fois sans succès

-A vous

Jane tira dans la boule rayée verte et HOP dans le trou, encore un tire qui celui-ci passa tout prêt du trou du milieu.

-Attention je ne sais pas jouer

-C'est pas grave je vais t'aider

-Merci

Ils se sourient et Éléonore tira avec l'aide de Pike, celle-ci rata totalement son coup, ils rigolèrent de bon cœur, même Térésa certainement du à l'alcool

-Vous m'aidez aussi Jane je ne connais même pas les règles

-Alors on va faire simple vous tiré dans les boules rayées et surtout vous touché pas la boule noire pleine

-D'accord

-Maintenant vous vous penchez sur la table, vous allez tirer dans celle la d'accord ?

-Oui, Lisbon se pencha commença à visé mais Jane l'arrêta tout de suite

-Attendez, elle s'arrêta. Vous allez mettre ça entre vos doigts comme ça entre le pouce et l'index vous mettez votre main droite, vous visez et HOP c'est parti

-Mais je fais comment pour viser

Il posa sa main sur la sienne et l'autre main dans son dos, Lisbon frissonna à se contact. Et voila maintenant elle tremble, pourquoi il a mis sa main la elle n'allait même pas réussir a tapé dans la boule, maintenant tout ce qu'elle avait envie c'était se retourner et l'embrassait a en perdre haleine mais elle se retint ils n'étaient pas tout seul. Jane et Lisbon tirèrent la boule frôla le trou encore un peu et elle y était

- Tous ça pour ça

La partie se termina l'équipe Jane/Lisbon gagna au la main, beaucoup regards avaient étaient échangé au court de la partie. Bien sur en mauvais perdant Pike demanda une revanche. Les équipes n'avaient pas changé. Jane et Lisbon avaient la tête sur la nouvelle partie Ils ne resté plus que deux boules pour l'équipe.

-Je mets les deux en un coup

-C'est impossible

-Impossible vous dites ? Je vous parie tout se que vous voulez que j'y arrive

-Marcus quand il dit ça c'est qu'il y arrive

-Je vous dis que c'est totalement impossible je parie n'importe quoi aussi, si vous le voulez, dit-il ignorant complètement la remarque de sa petite amie

-A vous de choisir le parie

Pike chercha pendant quelques minutes et regarda la belle brune

-Je vous parie Térésa pour toute la nuit

-Térésa pour toute la nuit ça veut dire quoi ça ? Demanda Jane complètement surpris d'un tel parie

- ça veut dire que vous pourrez faire tous se que vous voulez avec elle pendant toute la nuit

-Quoi ! Dit Lisbon

-Mais tu es dingue de proposé se parie, lui dit la blonde

-ça marche, dit Jane qui n'avait toujours pas détaché le regard du brun un air de défi mais surtout aimant l'enjeu qu'il y avait.

-Non mais…, Teresa se tue le duel entre les deux hommes ne valait en rien d'être coupé, en plus elle rêvait secrètement de dormir avec lui-même si ce n'est que dormir. Bien qu'elle préférait plus !

Jane changea de queue, il mit de la craie bleu se positionna et tira, le suspens était lourd mais rapide. Jane avait bien évidemment mis les deux boules dans le trou en un coup, un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, il était heureux, il regarda Pike qui avait le visage défait, surpris puis après il regarda celle qui était le pari

-Comment vous avez fait

-Vous avez des yeux non ?

-Je…

-Non ?

-Si mais… je ne comprends pas comment vous avez fait

-C'est mon secret. Bon et bien on a encore gagné

-Et oui, répondit Éléonore voyant que le couple était encore sous le choque

-Qui dort ou ? Demanda Éléonore

-Ba… Jane avec Lisbon dans la chambre d'ami, proposa Pike. Et toi dans la chambre

-Et toi tu dors ou ?

-Sur le canapé

-Ba tu vas aller dormir dans la chambre et moi sur le canapé

-Non…

-Au pire dormaient à deux dans la chambre on sera tranquille, dit la brunette

Pike et la blonde se regardèrent ils haussèrent les épaules

-Pourquoi pas

Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre, Pike passa près de Patrick et lui chuchota à l'oreille de ne pas profité d'elle, sinon ça irait mal, mais Jane s'en fiché totalement des menaces qu'il pouvait lui faire et surtout il n'avait qu'a choisir un autre parie. Jane et Lisbon se retrouvèrent seuls

-Bon et bien merci c'était bon et en plus on gagné au billard, sourit le consultant

-Oui, dit Lisbon assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de partagé sa chambre avec Jane. On y va ?

-Oui

Ils se dirigèrent dans la chambre Jane commença à enlever sa chemise et son pantalon. Lisbon n'arrivait pas à détaché ses yeux de se corps magnifique, elle ne le croyait pas aussi muscler

-Je… vais m-me chan…ger

-Oui, sourit-il voyant le malaise de son ancienne patronne.

Lisbon revint quelques minutes plus tard

-Jane fermez les yeux

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas que vous me voyez en pyjama

-Pourquoi ?

-Oh ! Fermez-la

-Mes yeux ou ma bouche ?

-Les deux

-Non il faut faire un choix

-Les yeux

-D'accord

-Ne trichez pas

-Non non

Jane ferma les yeux comme il l'avait dit, Lisbon se glissa sous les draps

-C'est bon

-Alors on a arrêté sa crise de jalousie

-Quelle crise de jalousie ?

-Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle

-Non

-Menteuse, celle envers son ex compagne

-Je n'étais pas jalouse

-Si

-Tout le monde serait jaloux, Jane

-Donc vous admettez que vous avez été jalouse ?

-… oui

Jane souri de toute ses dents il avait réussit, comme d'habitude

-Et vous ne voulez pas le rendre jaloux lui aussi

-Non

-Pour tant vous aviez l'air très en colère contre lui tout à l'heure, dit-il d'une voix douce tout en se reprochant d'elle

-Et alors j'ai le droit d'être en colère

-Oh oui vous avez le droit, vous pensez qu'ils pensent qu'on fait quoi la ?

-Jane !

Elle comprit très vite ou il voulait en venir, elle lui donna une nouvelle tape sur le bras

-Aie ! Rigola t-il

Après avoir rigolé et s'être regardé, les deux collègues reprirent leurs souffles

-Vous pensez qu'ils font quoi eux ? Demanda Jane

- Je ne sais pas et je ne veux pas le savoir

-D'accord

-D'accord ?

-Oui je n'ai pas envie de vous mettre en colère, c'est la première fois que l'on partage le même lit. Et peut être pas la dernière, il ne faut pas gâcher ça.

Lisbon rougie et trouva un intérêt particulier pour le mur derrière Jane. Lui la main portant sa tête et son coude en appuie sur le lit et elle dans la même position la tête tournée vers Jane

Jane de sa main libre vint se poser sur la joue de Térésa. Il la caressa de son pouce, ce contact la fit frissonner. Oh mon dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend de faire ça, se dit Lisbon. Jane rapprocha lentement son visage du sien commença à fermer ses yeux. Elle loucha sur ses lèvres si tentantes. Oh et puis il a raison il faut gâcher cette nuit, j'emmerde Marcus ! Après quelques secondes interminable Jane posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, il y mit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, toute la tendresse dont il était capable, il descendit sa main sur la nuque de la brunette et demanda l'accès d'aller plus loin celle-ci accepta et entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser la langue de Jane visité sa bouche. Lisbon passa sa main libre dans les cheveux soyeux de Jane. Ce baiser qui était au début tendre et amoureux devient bien vite fougueux. Jane passa au dessus de Lisbon qui celle-ci mit sa deuxième mains sur la joue de Patrick. Il descendit ses mains sur la poitrine de Térésa qui celle-ci gémit de plaisir…


	6. Chapter 6

Samedi vers dix heures du matin, Jane et Lisbon étaient étroitement enlacés, Lisbon la tête au creux de l'épaule de Jane et lui un bras autour de sa taille. Après une nuit agitée ils s'étaient enfin endormis. Ils n'avaient jamais dormis aussi bien. Jane était déjà bien réveillé se remémorant les caresses qu'il avait offert à sa bien aimé, celle qu'elle lui avait offert, ses cries de joie. Lisbon commença doucement à ouvrir les yeux elle vit les boucles du beau blond allongé les yeux ouvert à ses cotés, elle lui caressa le ventre

-Bonjour ma belle

-Bonjour

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui parfaitement, toi ?

-Oui pareil, ça faisait longtemps

Elle remonta sa tête et déposa délicatement un baiser sur le bout de ses lèvres et se repositionna

-Dit Térésa

-Oui

-Je t'aime

Elle remonta la tête, avait t-il dit ses trois petits mots dont elle rêvait tellement qu'il lui dise. Il avait enfin fait le deuil du meurtre de sa femme. Elle se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres pour lui volé un baiser plus que fougueux, Jane lui rendit bien vite

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres

Une demi heure plus tard Jane était repartit chez lui, Lisbon avait pris une bonne douche et avait pris un petit déjeuner se qui était rare. Elle se demanda pourquoi Marcus n'était pas encore réveillé '' certainement en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec la blondasse '' pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva et débarrassa la table, elle entendit des pats dans les escaliers

-Bonjour, c'était Éléonore

-Bonjour

-Je vais partir, Marcus va bientôt arrivait, merci pour hier soir c'était très bon, bien que l'on est perdu au billard, sourit-elle

-Oui, merci, vous ne voulez pas manger quelque chose ?

-Non merci

-D'accord et bien au revoir

-Oui au revoir, vous avez de la chance d'avoir un homme comme lui

Elle partit de la maison de Pike appela un taxi et repartit cinq minutes plus tard. Au si tôt qu'elle fut partit, Pike descendit en caleçon

-Bonjour, dit-elle

-Bonjour

-ça va ?

-Certainement pas mieux que toi

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-On t'entend crier à l'autre bout de la ville Térésa

-Dis que tu n'as pas couché avec elle et si tu voulais qu'il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi il ne fallait pas faire ce parie !

Il ne répondit pas, bien sur qu'il avait couché avec elle, il avait était tellement sur que Jane ne puisse pas mettre les deux boules…

-Il faut que l'on parle, lui dit-elle

-Oui

-On a chacun couché avec celui que … l'on aime

-Oui

-On a plus de sentiments entre nous, Jane m'aime plus que tout je ne veux pas le faire souffrir, il a déjà souffert assez. Et toi il y a une femme qui t'aime et tu l'aimes toujours

-Oui je l'aime toujours, dit-il pensif

-On doit se séparer. Je…je vais faire mes valises, je suis désolée c'était super entre nous Marcus, vraiment mais je ne t'aime pas comme j'aime Jane.

-C'est pas grave

Lisbon partit à l'étage faire ses valises elle refit une dernière fois le tour de la maison et ouvrit la porte de la maison, elle se retourna

-Au revoir Marcus c'était un plaisir

-Au revoir Térésa

Elle se retourna ferma la porte et monta dans sa voiture

Pike la regarda partir il fallait qu'il appelle Éléonore celle qu'il a repoussé se matin disant que leur nuit était une erreur

-Allo ?

-Allo c'est Marcus

-Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses à deux balles, Marcus

-C'est pas des excuses, c'est une déclaration.

-Quoi ?

-Viens chez moi

-Je… oui j'arrive

TOC TOC TOC

-J'arrive, dit Jane en ouvrant la porte. Lisbon ?

Elle se jeta à son coup et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, après une hésitation il répondit à son baiser mais la repoussa gentiment

-Il faudrait parler avant

-Oui tu as raison, j'ai… j'ai réglé le problème

Lisbon lui expliqua clairement sa séparation avec son compagnon et lui dit qu'elle l'aimé et celui lui dit que c'est réciproque bien évidemment, Jane attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. Ils s'embrassèrent et le reste se passa dans le lit ou plutôt sur le canapé, le lit était bien trop loin pour eux.

TOC TOC TOC

-Te voila

-Oui

-Alors d'abord je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre mes excuses mais il le faut je suis vraiment désolé j'ai été odieux et irrespectueux. Elle le regarda en attendant la suite, après qu'il est pris une bonne inspiration il se lança. Térésa et moi on s'est séparés je l'ai fait pour toi et elle pour Patrick

-Ah… je… je t'aime

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra de ses petit bras tout fin, elle ne savait pas vraiment se qu'il se passé ni même se qu'elle faisait. Mais se qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle l'aimait depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Lui la serra de toute ses forces il ne la laissera plus jamais partir. Il y allait avoir peut être des haut et des bas mais ils étaient enfin réunit tout comme Térésa et Patrick réunit pour toujours et à jamais, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

**FIN ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, prenez en compte que c'est ma première fic ! **


End file.
